The present invention relates generally to devices for preventing loss of objects which are electrochemically processed by immersion in tanks or vats.
Commercial processes such as anodizing or electroplating require the immersion of parts sequentially into a series of tanks or vats. The immersion process is accomplished by suspending the parts on a rack which holds the parts during the immersion processes. The parts so processed are attached to these racks and have a baseline rate of falling into the tanks or vats during the processes. Generally, the parts so processed are small and it is uneconomical to retrieve the fallen parts from the bottom of the tanks or vats after each processing step is completed.
Currently, flexible anode bags are used to prevent loss of components in anodizing. However, the bags are undesirable in that they can easily contact the workpieces during anodization and cause surface defects on the anodic films produced on the workpieces. Additionally, the bags are undesirable in that they are bulky and inconvenient to work with. Thus, there remains a need for a device that will allow the recovery of detached parts during anodizing, electroplating or similar processes which would otherwise fall into the tanks or vats.